1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are self-emitting display devices that electrically excite organic compounds to emit light. Organic light-emitting display devices have drawn attention as next-generation display devices capable of resolving problems that have been pointed out in liquid crystal display devices because organic light-emitting display devices may be driven at lower voltages, may be more easily made thin, may have wider viewing angles, and may have faster response speeds when compared to liquid crystal display devices.
It may be possible to produce a transparent organic light-emitting display device by forming a light-transmitting portion in an area other than an area including a thin film transistor or an organic light-emitting device. This may require performing a patterning process so that a cathode formed using an opaque metal is not formed in the light-transmitting portion. However, forming an opening pattern in a cathode, which may be a common electrode, makes it difficult to use a fine metal mask that is often used in a conventional patterning process. In addition, when a common electrode cathode covers all the pixels, wiring resistance may be increased.